How to Save a Life
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A chance meeting on a rooftop changes everything as rich Buffy Summers gets to know her school's sexy janitor.


**This is a somewhat longer version of my fiction _Sweet Escape_, but it's not necessary to read that one since this is technically completely different; I just took the same idea in a way and expanded it to a longer oneshot. It just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something, hope you guys like it. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>She hated this school and everything it represented. Since the age of ten, Buffy Summers was forced to go to a private academy that catered to the rich and elite. Her parents were no strangers when it came to money, her father being the Mayor of Sunnydale, she could never get away with anything or have much of a personal life. Her mother was a highly admired psychiatrist, who always tried to give Buffy free therapy whether she wanted it or not. It was because of who her parents were that she needed therapy in the first place. Everyone thought she had it made, but her life happened to suck beyond the telling of it. No one really knew her; they were too intimidated to even try.<p>

Buffy wiped her eyes of the tears she didn't even realize she shed, staring down at the world before her. She was standing on the roof of the school; it was her favorite place to go. The only place where she could truly be alone with her thoughts. She didn't think anyone would miss her if she was gone. Her parents would miss having someone to control and would pretend for the outside world that they actually cared, but they would most likely be relieved to not deal with her anymore. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not noticing the person behind her until he spoke.

"You really don't want to do that, love."

Buffy turned around with a start, almost stumbling in the process. She knew this man; he was the janitor at school. They never spoke, but she always noticed him walking the halls. With the leather jacket and bleached blond hair, he was hard to miss. "You don't know what I want. This is the only way to make it stop, I can't be here anymore."

He nodded, licking his lips before speaking again. "I don't claim to know your business, but right now I just see a young girl who seems to have her whole life ahead of her. Believe me; you're not ready to end it. This isn't the way, just come with me and we can forget this ever happened." He held his hand out to her, hoping she would take it.

Buffy didn't know why he cared. He scoffed at all the girls in school; she overheard him once about how much he hated rich snobs. To him, she was really no different, but he seemed sincere and without putting any thought to her actions, found herself clutching his hand and letting him lead her away from the edge.

He smiled once they were at a safe distance. "I'm William, but everyone calls me Spike."

She returned his smile, feeling hope for the first time in her life. "I'm Buffy."

Spike kissed the back of the hand that he was still holding. "It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

Buffy knew that with that one gesture, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>It had been days since she last saw Spike, since he saved her from ending her life. It was hard to talk to him during school hours, but she never thanked him for what he did. Buffy wished she knew more about him, where he hung out, who his friends were, that way she could manage to get him alone. Her schedule was so hectic that she hardly even had time to make friends, not that she would ever want to associate with any of the girls she went to school with. She may come from money, but she was nothing like them.<p>

Buffy perked up when she finally spotted Spike, he headed for the basement and she decided to follow him. Once down there, she coughed as she accidentally inhaled cigarette smoke.

Spike put out his fag when he recognized her, a smile forming on his face. "Sorry about that, pet, I never usually have to worry about anyone being down here."

"I never have before, but I was hoping to talk to you. About what you did for me…"

"Don't worry about it," he said, cutting her off. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be suicidal. I don't want you on anymore roofs, okay?"

Buffy nodded; surprised that he even noticed her. "Promise, I don't know what I was thinking. My parents just make me crazy, I'm only seventeen and they're already trying to find me a husband. I think they just want me out of the house."

"You're the Mayor's daughter, right?"

She nodded again, figuring he would know who her father was. "Unfortunately, anyway, I better get to class before they send out a search party. Thanks again for what you did, I won't forget it."

Spike watched her leave with a heavy heart, knowing he was in for a world of trouble.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she was here, but after asking around, Buffy finally found out that Spike was a regular. It was called The Fish Tank, a biker bar on the bad side of town. Her parents would freak if they knew she was there, but they were luckily out at some charity event, leaving the maid as her babysitter once again. She was a professional at sneaking out of the house.<p>

Buffy was ripped out of her thoughts when a drunken man nearly collided with her, moving out of the way to try and avoid him. She pulled her coat tighter around her body, searching the place for Spike. It would be just her luck to come on a night when he wouldn't be there, but she sighed in relief as she saw him at one of the pool tables. Taking a deep breath, she headed in his direction, praying that she knew what she was getting herself into.

"And that's the game, pay up, you wanker."

The man grumbled under his breath, throwing a few hundred dollar bills down on the table.

Spike grinned as he picked up his winnings, his smile fading when he saw her standing there. Without so much as a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away to a more private area. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? This is no place for a girl like you."

For some reason, that offended her. "What do you mean a girl like me? For your information, I happen to come to places like this all the time."

"Yeah, and what place would that be?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "The Bronze, if you must know."

He laughed. "The Bronze is child's play compared to this. Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "I heard that you sometimes come here, I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of school."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, love, this is a bad idea. We're not friends, or anything else for that matter. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish, but you really shouldn't be here. I'm too bloody old for you. Not to mention that your pops would have me put away if he ever found out you were here. He'd think I was corrupting you or something."

"Maybe I want to be corrupted, ever think of that? I could care less what my parents think, they've controlled my life long enough. I'll be eighteen in four months; you can't be that much older."

"I'm twenty-three and I've lived a life that goes way beyond my years, done things you can't even imagine. I'm not a good bloke, sweetheart. I saved your life because I couldn't bear the thought of you ending things so young, but that's all it was. It doesn't mean we formed some sort of deep connection. You don't owe me anything, so why don't you just toddle on home now?"

If there was one thing Buffy hated, it was being treated like a child. She thought Spike would be different, but he was just like everyone else. "Fine, I'm sorry that I bothered you."

Spike let out a sigh as she walked away, knowing that it was for the best. He had nothing to offer a girl like her, she would be better off without him.

* * *

><p>Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, she should have known going there would be pointless. Spike was sexy, older; he could get anyone he wanted. Why would he want some stupid teenager? She was too lost in her thoughts to notice the presence behind her, until a hand clapped over her mouth and she was dragged into a deserted alley.<p>

"If you scream, I will kill you. Give me all your money and no one has to get hurt."

Buffy was terrified at the man before her. He was huge and she had no doubt that he meant what he said about killing her. "I…I don't have any money on me. Please, just let me go."

He scoffed. "You think I'm stupid, rich girl? You're wearing designer clothes, if you want to avoid getting raped and stabbed to death; you better do as I say."

Buffy gasped when he showed her the knife in his pocket, not knowing what to do.

"I believe the lady told you to let her go."

"This is no concern of yours, buddy," the man spat. "Get lost or there will be two deaths in this alley tonight."

Buffy shuddered at the look of anger on Spike's face. She'd never seen him look at anyone like that before, not even the girls he hated at school.

"No, mate, there's only going to be one."

Buffy backed away when Spike attacked the man, hitting him repeatedly in the face; the other guy hardly got any punches in. That was until Spike lost concentration making sure that she was all right, his back was turned at the wrong moment and she tried to yell out before the man stabbed him in the side.

He screamed in agony, letting loose one more blow to the guy's skull, knocking him out cold. "You're lucky that's all you're getting, pillock, that'll teach you how to treat women."

Buffy caught him before he could fall. "You're hurt; we need to get you to a hospital."

Spike shook his head. "No hospitals, I'll be fine soon enough, had worse than this. I have everything I need at my flat."

Buffy nodded, leading him over to her car. "I'll take you there; just tell me where to go." She was surprised that he let her lead him away without arguing; he must have been more hurt than she thought.

* * *

><p>His apartment was only two blocks away, the place was a mess and he very obviously lived alone.<p>

"I know it's not much, but it's all I can afford right now."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me. It seems cozy enough, I would give anything to have a place of my own," she told him.

Spike smiled, telling her where his first aid kit was and sitting down on the couch.

Buffy sat down on the stool in front of him, patching up his side with the gauze and ointment she found inside the kit. No one spoke for several minutes and it was making her crazy, so she decided to break the ice. "You've saved my life twice now, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there tonight. I just hate that you got hurt because of me."

He waved his hand in the air. "It was nothing, but you really should be more careful. Wearing something like that in this neighborhood is just asking for trouble."

She agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I didn't think of that, I just wanted to see you."

Spike was touched, even though he tried to pretend that it meant nothing. In his whole life, no one had ever truly cared about him.

"Where did you get this scar?" she wondered, lightly caressing his brow.

"Took brass knuckles to the head, this fight was nothing in comparison. I told you I wasn't a good bloke."

"I won't believe that, you still risked your life to save mine. There, you're all done," Buffy finished with a smile, confused at the look he was giving her. She was about to say something else, but never got the chance as Spike pressed his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. Buffy was taken by surprise, but eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to be careful of his injury.

Spike pulled back when breathing became an issue, resting his forehead against hers. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, you regret it?"

He shook his head. "No, but it still shouldn't have happened. Everything I said to you at the bar was true, you should head home now."

Buffy nodded and stood up, glancing back at him one last time. "I don't think everything you told me was true. I think I mean something to you, but you're just too scared to admit it."

Spike watched her go, knowing there was some truth to her words, but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Buffy got him to drop his walls as the weeks went by. She wouldn't say they were friends yet, but he no longer turned her away when she would come see him. The basement was the best spot for that; no one ever went down there.<p>

"She's such a total bitch. Cordelia thinks she owns this school and everyone in it, just because her dad is the headmaster. My dad is the friggin' Mayor and I never use that to my advantage. In fact, I wish no one knew about that. They always treat me differently once they find out, except for you," Buffy explained. "You don't treat me like I'm different, I need that sometimes."

"Well, you are different, but in a good way. You're special, not because of who your dad is, but because you're Buffy. I've cleaned after those ungrateful bints for years; you're the only one who has never looked at me like I had some kind of disease. That Cordelia bitch for example, she's tried to get me fired for a while, calls me a grease monkey. I'm not one to hit women, but I'd gladly make an exception for her."

Buffy laughed. "I wouldn't hold it against you. She's always been horrible to me, too. It's no secret that I can't stand this place or anyone in it; I don't really have any friends here. You're the first one I've had in a long time, but I forgot, we're not friends."

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that; I just figured you would be better off."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that? I like you, Spike, you have to know that by now. I don't care about riches, or that you're older than me. I just want to be with you, it's been a month since the kiss happened and we still haven't talked about it."

He turned away from her. "You're really not making any of this easy."

"Relationships never are," she stated. "I know you like me, too. My parents will never find out if that's what has you so worried. They hardly notice anything I do, I've practically been raised by the maid and she spends most of her time getting drunk." Buffy grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at her. "I hate that it took my near suicidal attempt for us to become close, but the truth is that I've noticed you for a while now. I've always wanted to get to know you, but figured you saw me just like everyone else in this school."

Spike shook his head. "I've noticed you, too, that's not the first time I followed you up to the roof. I used to watch you when I knew you weren't looking, knowing I would never have a chance. You are so beautiful and sweet natured, the complete opposite of those snobs."

"Doesn't that tell you something? I don't care about the consequences. You shouldn't, either."

Spike kissed her then, not able to resist. He slipped his hand under her shirt, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her bra. When breathing became an issue, he smothered kisses up and down her throat, delighted in the sounds of her moans. And as much as he wanted her, he knew the basement was not the place for their first time. "We can't do this here," he spoke, pecking the tip of her nose just so she wouldn't think he had any regrets. "Do you have to go home right after school?"

She shook her head. "My parents are both working late tonight, the maid hardly notices when I'm there or not."

"Let me take you to my place, I wouldn't want you going there alone."

Buffy nodded, kissing him again. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>They didn't waste any time when they made it to Spike's apartment.<p>

He lowered her to the bed, removing her clothes slowly and kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could find. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Buffy gasped when he slipped two fingers into her already drenched center, entering a third in the process.

Spike kissed and suckled her tits, getting them nice and wet. He plopped a nipple out of his mouth, grinning at the look of pure pleasure on her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, a pout forming on her mouth. "Yes, but why am I all with the naked and you're not?"

"My poor baby, I haven't done right by you. I guess I'll have to fix that."

Buffy laughed when he quickly removed his clothing, throwing his shirt at her head. "You work fast." She licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest; the man was built like a Greek God.

"See something you like, pet?"

She nodded again, speech a difficult task at the moment.

Spike rummaged through his bottom drawer, taking out a condom and sliding it over his erection. "Bloody fuck, I haven't been this hard in a long time, the things you do to me."

Buffy was flattered by that, taking in a deep breath when he positioned himself over her entrance.

Spike pushed the head of his cock inside her warm pussy, stunned when he reached a barrier. "Love, why didn't you tell me?"

She blushed. "I didn't think you would want me if you knew how inexperienced I was."

"Oh, sweetheart, this just makes me want you even more. It means everything that you're trusting me with something so precious. We'll just have to take things slower than I thought. This will hurt a bit, if it ever becomes too much, just let me know and we'll stop."

Buffy nodded, feeling tears in her eyes when he finally pushed all the way through.

"I'm so sorry, pet, it should feel better soon. Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, don't stop, the pain isn't so bad anymore."

Spike was relieved to hear that, slowly moving in and out of her pussy, kissing her lips and slipping his tongue inside to be massaged with hers. Spike had had a lot of sexual partners in the past, but nothing ever felt as good as her. "You're so close, baby. Let yourself go, I'll catch you."

Buffy did just that, crying out as her orgasm hit, raking her nails down his muscled back.

Spike roared his release right behind her, panting in the afterglow. He moved off of her body as to not crush her, throwing the condom in the garbage can beside his bed. He wrapped his arms securely around her, kissing the top of her head. "You're amazing."

She smiled, snuggling closer in his embrace. "You're not so bad yourself."

Spike was used to one night stands, usually making a habit of going to the girl's place so he could sneak out in the morning before she awoke, but Buffy was different. He invited her to his apartment because she meant something to him, more than he ever expected. It wasn't something he had experienced before. She was only seventeen, yet she had the ability to melt his heart with just one smile. She would be legal in a few months, and then they could truly be together. He hated having to hide, but with who her father was, they didn't have much of a choice. He wouldn't hesitate to put Spike behind bars.

* * *

><p>Buffy followed Spike down to the basement, as she made a habit of doing. She didn't hesitate before attacking him in a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist when he picked her up.<p>

"We're starting to get careless," he muttered between kisses.

"No one comes down here; it's our perfect little spot. I just can't wait until after school."

Spike cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. "I know the feeling, you make me bloody insane."

She grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Spike backed against a wall as Buffy undid his pants, lowering her head to take his cock in her mouth. "Fuck, you're bloody good at that. Suck me hard, baby."

Buffy did as he said, fondling his balls as she sucked him harder. It wasn't long before he came, drinking every drop down.

Spike growled, bunching up her skirt and moving her panties out of the way as he licked her cunny, giving her the same kind of treatment that she gave him. Once he drank her juices down, he replaced his tongue with his cock, pounding her pussy hard, but keeping a hand over her mouth since she tended to get loud. "Oh, fuck, you're going to be the bloody death of me," he panted against her neck.

She hugged him to her, not wanting to let go. "I can't believe we've been together for two months, it feels like a lifetime." Buffy looked up at him, taking in a deep breath before saying what had been on her mind. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Spike wondered in confusion.

"Let's get out of here, go some place new where no one knows us. I'm not happy here, Spike, my parents continue to make me miserable. You're the only one keeping me sane at the moment. I know you're not happy, either. I'll be eighteen in a month; they won't be able to touch us then. Please, just say you'll think about it. I'll go anywhere you want."

Spike gave that some thought. "I've always wanted to go back to London, my uncle lives there. He's been trying to convince me to return home for a while now. I was actually considering it until that day on the roof. You could come with me."

She smiled. "That sounds great; I've always wanted to see England."

"Then it's settled," he responded. "We'll wait a few weeks, and then we'll head to the mother country. I can't wait to show you where I grew up."

Buffy wrapped her arms back around him, laying her head against his chest. "I love you."

Spike shivered at those words, holding her tighter.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way yet. It's still really soon, but I just wanted you to know."

He kissed the top of her head, not even needing to think about his answer. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Buffy hated her family's Christmas parties, or any of the events they dragged her to. She was currently sitting in the living room with a glass of egg nog, rolling her eyes at yet another boring suitor they tried to set her up with. Riley Finn was as dull as a table lamp, she would give anything to sneak away and join Spike at his apartment to have their own Christmas celebration.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt this very stimulating conversation, but I have to go to the bathroom. Cramps, it's that time of the month again." Riley cringed at her excuse, but she was just relieved to finally get away. She headed to her room and locked the door, climbing out her window and down the tree. She was a bit of an expert at it now; her parents would likely never even know she was missing.

* * *

><p>"Spike, it's so beautiful."<p>

He sighed in relief. "Do you really like it?"

Buffy nodded. "I love it, could you put it on me?"

Spike placed the emerald necklace around her neck, kissing her cheek. "It brings out your eyes. Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

"Where did you get this? It must have cost a fortune."

He knew she wasn't accusing him of anything, but it still pained him that he couldn't afford to get his girl something really special. She was probably used to more extravagant things.

"It actually belonged to my mother; she gave it to me before she died. I wanted you to have it."

Buffy felt tears in her eyes at that. "I'll treasure it always."

He smiled. "I know you will."

* * *

><p>Spike was worried about a week later when Buffy never showed up at school. He knew she hated it there, but she would always look forward to seeing him. Two days later when she still didn't show up, he was beyond worried. Something was definitely wrong. His fears were confirmed when he made it home later that day, only to find Buffy waiting in his apartment, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Love, what's wrong? You've had me worried sick."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing against his chest. "My dad found out about us."

His whole body grew cold at that. "How?"

Buffy pulled away to look at him. "He read my diary; it's my own stupid fault. I left it on my bed when I was in the shower, he saw the most recent entry that I wrote about us and yelled at me for nearly twenty minutes. He threatened to call the police on you, but I managed to talk him out of it."

"That's a bloody relief," Spike replied, prison being the last thing he wanted.

She shook her head. "He only said he wouldn't call the police if I agreed to go to an all girl boarding school in Switzerland. I said yes, I didn't see any other options. My father has a lot of power in this town. I'm so sorry, Spike, we were so close to getting out of here, now he's taking me away from you. I've done research on this place, the administrators are really strict. They don't even allow men in the building, not even family members. He made it so I can never see you again; it's a six year school. The only reason I'm here now is because I convinced him to let me say goodbye to you."

Spike didn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed like he just found her, she was the first person he had ever fallen in love with, her father couldn't take that away. "No, you're not going. Screw waiting until you're eighteen, we'll leave now. You would still be legal in England and once you are of age, he can't make you do anything you don't want to. We can leave first thing tomorrow. You go back to your house as if nothing was wrong, let him think that he won, pack up anything you need and I'll be there to meet you early in the morning. You can still leave through your window, right?"

"Yes, he hasn't put bars on it yet, but it's probably only a matter of time. What if we get caught?"

"Then we'll run like hell, no one is going to stop me from being with you. I love you so bloody much."

She teared up at his confession; even though that wasn't the first time he'd said the words. "I love you, too. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Buffy told her father everything he wanted to hear once she got home, hating that smug look on his pompous face. Her mother as usual was completely oblivious to what was going on. She didn't even care why he was sending Buffy away to boarding school; she just went along with it. Buffy made sure to get up really early, knowing her parents wouldn't be up for hours and packing her bag the night before. She jumped when something hit her window, smiling as she glanced down to see Spike standing there.<p>

"My beautiful Juliet," he said with a cheesy grin.

Buffy pressed a finger to her lips as she dropped her bag down to him, and then carefully climbed the tree.

Spike grabbed her bag and placed it on the back of his motorcycle, handing her a helmet. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

She took the helmet and put it on. "I'm so ready." Buffy got on the back of the bike, holding him tightly as he started it up.

It was time to start the rest of their lives together, everyone else be damned.


End file.
